Ghost (Fallout: New Vegas)
|tag skills = |actor =April Stewart |designer =J.R. Vosovic (and script)J.E. Sawyer on Formspring |dialogue =VMORangerGhost.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =White |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairCurlyF |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =ArmorNCRFactionNV GeneralIdleFaction NCRFactionNV vNCRMilitaryDialogueFaction vNCRMilitaryRangerDialogueFaction VNCRSnifferFaction |class =NCRRanger |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |designer =Script and character design by J.R. VosovicFormspring |edid =vMORangerGhost |baseid = |refid = |footer = Ranger Ghost, without headwear }} |Rose of Sharon Cassidy|sound=FNV Cass YoullNeverSeeHer.ogg}} |content2= |content3= }} Ranger Ghost is an NCR Ranger stationed at the Mojave Outpost in 2281. She can be found on top of the barracks. Background GhostThe Courier: "Sniper on the roof?" Rose of Sharon Cassidy: "Yeah, her name's... Ghost or something... NCR and their goddamn nicknames, as if Caesar himself's gonna piss and run if he hears them. Anyway, go on and head up top, ask her what's going on, if you haven't already. I don't much give a shit." (Rose of Sharon Cassidy's dialogue) is an albino, and also a Ranger marksman posted to the outpost to defend it against anyone coming up the I-15 from the Mojave. She doesn't appreciate the posting. Her curt demeanor earned her the ignoble moniker of "bitch" from some of the merchants, although her skill with a rifle ensures none say that to her face.The Courier: "Any work around here?" Lacey: " " (Lacey's dialogue) However disliked she may be on a personal level, none doubt her skill or patriotism: A good word from her is as good as gold.The Courier: "What's the pay?" Ghost: " Do this job for me, though, I'll do what I can. People know I hate most everyone, so if put in a word for you... that's gold.}}" (Ghost's dialogue)Keep Your Eyes on the Prize Although she is an NCR patriot through and through, she does not have any imperialist zeal. In fact, she both recognizes malarkey and dismisses it just as quickly.The Courier: "Hear any news from the West?" Ghost: " Look, you want gossip, go to the bar downstairs and listen to a whole lot of nothing. Me, I got to keep watch, " (Ghost's dialogue) She is quite an intuitive person and knows full well that the end of 2281 will be far bloodier than ever before in the Mojave.The Courier: "Didn't mean to be the bearer of bad news." Ghost: "Unless you burned the town, don't take blame that's not due. Things are going to get uglier before the year's out." (Ghost's dialogue) This perception is also applied to reading people, and after being stuck in a literal go nowhere bureaucratic sinkhole, she will appreciate any and all actual vigor.The Courier: "NCR If I can help, I'm here to assist." Ghost: " All right, if you're here to assist, good, that's what I want to hear." (Ghost's dialogue)The Courier: "I'll do it." Ghost: "All right. your life. All right?|{Get serious} }}" (Ghost's dialogue) Her attitude is most likely the result of her posting. Being stuck as a sniper in an outpost situated in a narrow pass is completely contradictory to who she is. As a result of the bureaucratic nightmare that being an NCR border guard truly is, she is constantly frustrated. More specifically, this is due to command issuing orders to only maintain a standing force at the outpost rather than an effective one.The Courier: "Anything you can tell me about the Outpost?" Ghost: "Not much to tell, one of the worst posts in the NCR if you're looking to be anything more than a babysitter. send out patrols. Got to maintain a "standing force," Jackson's orders... .|{Slight frustration in these lines} }} Can't spare men for patrols or escorts, so caravans are backing up here like a Brahmin with a bottle in its ass. " (Ghost's dialogue)The Courier: "If that's all you wanted, I'm done." Ghost: "Well, thanks for hoofing it there and back, even if it was bad news. Wish we could spare the troops to go hunting, but... " (Ghost's dialogue) Despite her situation, she is not at rest; in fact, she is constantly on edge, especially since the smoke started rising from the east. While she can explain away the lack of foot traffic from Nipton, she cannot explain away said smoke. Believing it to be an attack by Powder Gangers, she laments not being able to go and verify; any more such actions will result in harsh disciplinary actions.The Courier: "Why don't you go check it out?" Ghost: "Got my post. Don't think I wouldn't go, too - if trouble's hit Nipton, town's got enough camping spots to rack up some easy kills. Not about to have Jackson bust my ass again, though, even if I came back with Caesar's head - rather be sitting here than in a cell." (Ghost's dialogue) With the lack of traffic since, she knows that either the attack wasn't too bad, or it was really, really bad. In this situation, she could hire the Courier to go and be her eyes.Ghost: "Change your mind? Offer's still open, " (Ghost's dialogue)The Courier: "Not interested." Ghost: "Had to try. Smoke trail's getting thicker by the hour - " (Ghost's dialogue)The Courier: "Town's been attacked, not sure by who." Ghost: " See what you can find in the Town Hall, there might be survivors." (Ghost's dialogue)The Courier: "Depends on the work." Ghost: "I think there's trouble in Nipton - no traffic from there on the roads, and while I can explain that away, the smoke from the town I can't. I'm sure it's been hit - what I need to know is if they survived it. Might be Powder Gangers with all that smoke in the air. If there's anybody left, they'd be in the Nipton Town Hall. Go there, check it out, let me know what you find." (Ghost's dialogue) The attack was a massacre, and she was shocked to find that it was the Legion. The fact that they are now well within their de facto border (the Colorado River) has her on edge more than ever.The Courier: "Already been there, Nipton was attacked by the Legion." Ghost: " That's not the border, they're moving in - and fast. - thanks for checking on that, wish it set my mind at ease, now I'm more on edge than ever." (Ghost's dialogue) Whether the origin of her codename is from her albinism or her Ranger stealth proficiency is unknown. It may be both, however, as she does appreciate the stealth of others, in fact she can tell what kind of trade a person is in by the pattern of their pacing. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Keep Your Eyes on the Prize: Ghost asks the player character to travel to Nipton to check out the smoke, and see what's going on. Other interactions * If the player character has 60 or more in Stealth and is meeting Ghost for the first time, Ghost will comment about not hearing the player character walk up the ramp, otherwise she'll say she heard their footsteps on the ramp.Ghost: "Hnh - didn't even hear you come up the ramp. " (Ghost's dialogue) Ghost: " You a Courier? If so, this might be your lucky day... if you don't mind walking a bit your eyes are good." (Ghost's dialogue) * Armed For Bear - Can be killed for this challenge. Inventory Notable quotes * |Rose of Sharon Cassidy|sound=FNV_Cass_YoullNeverSeeHer.ogg}} * * Appearances Ranger Ghost appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Ranger Ghost may repeat some of her lines when first introducing herself. * Ranger Ghost may not be on top of the barracks but to the right of the barracks entrance when facing it, although when speaking to her for the first time she will still say she heard the player coming up the ramp. * Ranger Ghost may be bugged and stay completely frozen in position with her gun out. Trying to initiate dialogue does absolutely nothing. To stop her being frozen and be able to interact with her as normal, shoot her once, and then immediately holster your weapon. She will then turn hostile and begin shooting along with other NCR troopers, but only for a second or two - they will then become friendly again and the player can interact with her as normal. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Rangers characters Category:Mojave Outpost characters de:Ranger Ghost es:Fantasma ranger pl:Zjawa ru:Рейнджер Призрак uk:Рейнджер Привид